Roger Raincomprix
Lieutenant Roger Raincomprix (also known as Agent Roger or, formerly, Officer Roger) is a policeman and Sabrina Raincomprix's father. In "Rogercop", when he is fired by André Bourgeois for refusing to arrest Marinette Dupain-Cheng for stealing Chloé Bourgeois's bracelet without evidence, which would be in violation of the law, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Rogercop, a robot policeman supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Lieutenant Roger is at a medium height and a bit overweight. He has short orange hair, green eyes and a large nose. Civilian attire His police cap is dark blue and has the word "police" written in all capital white letters. He wears a blue polo shirt with a badge with the flag of France on his right arm. His shirt has three buttons, and beneath them are light blue lines. On his right wrist, he wears a wrist watch and on his left wrist, he wears a medical bracelet. He also wears dark blue pants with a black belt, a baton attached to the belt, and black work boots. His silver police whistle dangles from his neck. As Rogercop Rogercop is taller and more muscular, and he wears a dark blue robot suit. His chest, hands, the underside of his upper arms, behind, back of his legs, and hips are black. The police whistle is still around his neck. Also, he has light blue lines around where his blasters are on the back up his forearms, around the black on his chest, and around the bottom of his feet. A hollow light blue triangle pointing downwards is at the center of his chest. His helmet includes a light blue line above a light blue shield in front of his eyes. His left shoulder and right shoulder have a blinking red light and blue light, respectively. Personality Roger is a very dedicated police officer, and he is firmly convinced that everyone is innocent until proven guilty. He disobeys André Bourgeois's orders to arrest Marinette without proof in "Rogercop", since that would be in violation of the law, resulting in him being temporarily fired. He is strict, as seen when he throws Xavier Ramier out of the Trocadéro in "Mr. Pigeon" because of his habit of feeding the pigeons. He is also prideful about the police's ability to handle situations, telling Ladybug that they don't need her help in "Copycat". He's known to be excessive when dealing with those who violate the law, as he piles tickets onto Adrien's bodyguard in both "Gigantitan" and "Gorizilla", as well as Anarka Couffaine in "Captain Hardrock", even for very minor offences. However, when he isn't focused on his duties, Roger is friendly, loving towards his daughter and nice to other people. As Rogercop, he is a merciless, emotionless, and law-dedicated drone who makes civilians do what he considers to be following the law. He strives for order and obedience, and he doesn't take kindly to people questioning his authority. Revenge also motivates him, as he wants to make André suffer consequences for firing him. Trivia *He will make an appearance in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallrey Rogercop.png|As Rogercop Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Adults Category:Fathers Category:Police officers Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Redheads Category:Blue Characters Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:VILLAINS Category:HEROES Category:Robots Category:Monsters Category:Supervillains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Humans Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Drivers Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Characters who have helmets Category:Members of Raincomprix family Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Christopher Smith Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Scarlet Akumatized Villains